paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Music in space: FouxPlanet's pups
These are second generation pups and belong to Chisel's-on-the-way and MacBarrPup TBA Brenton: He is very bubbly and funny, yet protective of his younger, adoptive siblings. He is almost always getting into things and this is a problem because he's afraid of bugs. Brenton protects his family with all his might and never backs down on a fight. He's always finding a way to make people smile. He is also extremely caring to his friends. Jenna:She is very competitive although she's the runt. Whenever she's picked on then she'd probably beat the stuffing out of the pup. Jenna is also really caring for her family and friends and loves the snow. No matter what, her and Sland start and end the day with wrestling. Sland:Is very daring and fearless(unless it come to, dun dun daaaaa, Cake) . He's crazy and a little insane at times and is very protective of his older siblings and Jenna and Aditi. One day when he was little he choked on a peice of cake and had to go to the hospital. He almost died and since then he's been afraid of cake. Asteroid: He is adventurous and bold. Sometimes it gets him in trouble. He looks up to Planet and wants to be just like him. He sometimes worries being socially awkward. Belsomra: She is very serious. As she gets older, she tries to babysit her siblings although she is not the oldest. She loves to listen to her mom sing and secretly listens to her mom sing Aditi lullabies. She also does Aditi's hair. Otherwise she is very nice and talks softly. Aditi: She is bouncy and playful. She is also considered cute. She loves to be sang a lullaby from her mother, Fou. She also likes getting her hair done by Belsomra. (First Brenton was adopted, then came Asteroid, Belsomra, Sland, Aditi, and finally Jenna) Brenton: When Brenton was a baby, his family was happy. They lived in a forest cabin surrounded by trees and his dad was a lumberjack. Brenton, one day, woke up to the smell of smoke. A forest fire had broke out and it caught his house on fire. Brenton's father carried him to the door along with his older sister. He told them to get away and they'll be on their way. They never came back, though. So Brenton and his sister lived on the streets for a few years. Then, his sister died because of another fire, this time in a nearby gas station. He was devastated and just never wanted to have another family in fear that they'd get killed in a fire. The dog catcher found him and took him to the pet store. Nobody wanted him until one day Fou came along. She immediately fell in love with him (mother-wise) and adopted him. Brenton was afraid at first but realized that nothing would happen after living there for a year. A few years later, he got 5 adopted siblings, and now they all respectively look up to him. Others: TBA Stories by Chisel's-on-the-way * None yet. Stories by MacBarrPup * None yet. Song Articles Songs by Chisel's-on-the-way * Aditi's lullaby Songs by MacBarrPup * None yet. Stories by Others * A Sliverpaw campingtrip (by Eva & Estrella together forever) Brenton: Job: Sports pup Mentor: Vehicle: a jeep with soccer goals(red button-tap once) , a basketball goal(red button-tap twice) and all sports equipment (Ex: balls and golf clubs) Catchphrasaes: "Down, set, hut hut!" " Brenton is an expert at all sports, from the ping-ping table to the tennis courts " "sports is involved? Well, you're in good paws" Pup pack:whistle, ping pong paddle, bow and arrow(for archery), a gun(for gun sport), golf club, baseball bat, cricket clubs, inflatable balls, tennis racket, and an air pump. Uniform: A jersey that says B on it and any hat( helmet, Golf visor). His pup tag is a silver soccer ball with a red background. Sland: Job: Fire rescue pup Mentor: Marshall Vehicle:a fire truck like Marshall's but it is orange. Catchphrasaes: " Fires watch out because Sland is about" "I'm on my way to save the day" "If there are fires I'll answer the call, even though I'm kinda small " Pup pack: Water hose, extra gas mask, Uniform:A regular firefighter uniform, but for pups and is orange. He also has a orange firefighter helmet that turns into a gas mask. His pup tag is a silver water hose putting out a silver fire with an orange background. Jenna: Job: Snow rescue pup Mentor: Silverpaw Vehicle: A white snowmobile with black trimming. It has a grappling hook, sled, and shovel. Catchphrases: "Whether's snowy or nice? Well let's hit the ice!" " Ready, set, snow!" "I'm ready to go through sleet or snow" Pup pack: a pickaxe, grappling hook, shovel, and snowboard. Uniform:She wears a white sweater with black stripes. Her collar is black and her pup tag is a silver snowboard with a white background. She also wears a little water bottle that holds hot chocolate. Asteroid: Job: Space science pup Mentor: Planet, his dad Vehicle: Catchphrases: Uniform: Belsomra: Job: Babysitter pup Mentor: Vehicle: Catchphrases: Aditi: Job: Mentor: Vehicle: Catchphrases: Uniform: .Brenton's fears: bugs, his family getting hurt(mainly Sland), fires .Brenton's likes: Candy, chasing butterflies, mud, Sports .Brenton's dislikes: water, Alex, vegetables .Brenton's crush: need suggestions .Jenna's fears:Cats (including Callie) , death, getting left out, .Jenna's likes:Snow, meat, pup pup boogie, Sand castles (not building them, just sand castles) .Jenna's dislikes: Bullies, pollution, Mandy, .Jenna's crush: need suggestions .Sland's fears:Cake .Sland's likes: Verde, Hard rock, vegetables, slip and slides, and chasing chickens. .Sland's dislikes:Callie, fires, mud .Sland's crush: Verde .Asteroid's fears: .Asteroid's likes:outer space, his crush Luna .Asteroid's dislikes: .Asteroid's crush: Luna .Belsomra's fears: .Belsomra's likes:babysitting, doing Aditi's hair, .Belsomra's dislikes: .Belsomra's crush: need suggestions .Aditi's fears: .Aditi's likes: Playing, lullabies, Belsomra doing her hair, .Aditi's dislikes: .Aditi's crush: need suggestions Category:Chisel's OC's Category:MacBarrPup's OC Category:Chisel and MacBarrPup's shared OC's Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Second generation Category:Puppies Category:Planet's Family Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Second gen Category:Pups related to Planet